mafiawarsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:MWLootLady/The Combat Formula
I get and have many questions regarding the Combat Formula that is used to determne the winner and loser of a fight. I'm not sure anybody knows for sure but the information on this site is the most detailed I could find. http://mafiawars.wikia.com/wiki/Fights#How_Fights_are_Won <---Click here to read this valuable information. If anybody reading this has more information on this topic, please share your information and links in the comment section and I will add it to this blog entry. The following article was written by James Neil from MWTopLoot. When fighting, you take with you 500 of your TOP mafia with you. For EACH of those members, you take one weapon, one armor and one vehicle. You typically use a different set of items for att than you do for def. When fighting, the game chooses the best items in your inventory based on the att number first. For instance, a tanto has 43 att and 28 def and a ubijca assualt rifle has 43 att and 18 def. When fighting, the tanto is picked first. From there the game goes down the line to pick the next best weapon based on att score first and def score second. When you are attacked, just the opposite is true. Why is it that you only go up 2 or 3 points when you get a tanto or ubi? Simple, if you are using 501 TNT (42,20) the tanto (or ubi) is only one point higher so you only gain one point by replacing one TNT for one tanto. The same is true for vehicles and armor. Here are some numbers for you to ponder: Weapons: 500 TNT = 21,000 att 500 ubijca assualt rifle (UBI) = 21,500 att 500 tantos = 21,500 att 500 rail guns = 25,500 att 500 zmeya carbon blades (blades) = 22,000 def 500 cleavers = 22,000 def 500 ultrasonic guns = 24,000 def 500 BRM-38 = 19,000'Armors:' 500 shturmoviks (viks) = 22,500 att 500 guerrilla squads (GS or g squad) = 17,000 att 500 yakuza assassins = 25,000 att 500 exec overcoats (EO or coats) = 22,500 def 500 g squads = 15,000 def 500 shaolin bodyguard = 25,500 def Vehicles: 500 zoloto (zolo)= 21,500 att 500 hunter spy = 26,00 att 500 trio napoli (trios)= 23,500 att 500 konsatine cargo carrier (KCC) = 22,000 def 500 lloyds spectre (lloyds) = 22,500 def 500 mugati = 25,500 def 500 red angel (RA or reds)= 24,500 You can mix and match in each category (att or def) for each class (wep, car, armor) and determine what you your score would be with those items. Remember that EACH higher item displaces a lower item. If you have 500 lloyds, there is no need to get KCC's. the KCC will not be used. the numbers do not "stack" on one another Here is an example of wasting your resources: having 500 of EACH of blades, cleavers, UBI, tantos, lloyds, zolo, trios, viks, coats, g squads, red angels, trio napolis, and KCC. In this example, the attack score would be 67,500 and def score would be 69,000 the KCC, lloyds are both overshadowed and displaced by the red angels and , the zolo is displaced by the trios, the g squads displaced by the coats and viks (even thogh in diff category) and the tantos cancel out the UBI the blades cancel the cleavers. This player could gift out ALL the lloyds, g squads, KCC, zolo, cleavers and ubi and their score would not change. FIGHT SCORE There has been some modifications regarding how fights are scored but this is a pretty close breakdown of how it is figured. EACH member of your mafia is assigned a fight score (lets say that for each 100 levels it is one point). If you have 500 mafia that are all level 500 it is worth 2500 points, having 500 that are level 400 it is worth 2000 points and so forth. Having bigger players in your family DOES make a difference. Your mafia member score is 5% of your total COMBAT score 'Your personal attack and defense profile points (skill points) are 20% of your total ' 'Your mafia strength (that is your BIG number with all your weps) is 75% of your total score ' A player with 74k att can lose to a player with only 56k def based on skill points. A level 300 player with 50k att and can beat a level 500 player with 70k def based on skill points.. It ALL matters! It is simple math and it is always the same Category:Blog posts